The long-term objectives of the proposed Human Subject Recruitment Research Core is to provide investigators whose interests fall within the mission area of NIDCD with the subjects they need to complete they studies efficiently and cost effectively. Specifically, the proposed Research Core will establish the Communication Sciences Subject Pool to provide the names of potential subjects (infants to the elderly) with normal hearing and balance and with disordered hearing and balance, to investigators at the University of Washington. By making the process of recruiting subjects more efficient for investigators, research productivity will be increased. In addition, collaborations among investigators will be encouraged because it will be easy to identify the studies in which subjects have been tested. Finally, the Communication Sciences Subject Pool will encourage investigators who have avoided becoming involved in research on special populations, such as hearing and balance impaired individuals, because of the difficulties involved in subject recruitment, to pursue their interests in the field of research.